True Love's Kiss
by Andromeda2000
Summary: Charming wakes up Snow from the sleeping curse.


**Author's Note**

**So, I've been wanting to write something for Once Upon a Time for a while now, and I was watching this episode the other day (1x22, this scene also appears in 1x01 though) and I decided I really wanted to write something about it. I don't own anything except the writing. The plot and the dialogues aren't mine. **

He had been riding for a long time. Longer than he cared to know. His breath was fast with the effort, as the horse sped by a million different scenes. The wind thrust against his face, as he clutched onto the ring, looking at it every few seconds. The ring that would lead him to her glowed brighter with every passing moment. He only had one thought, one thought echoing in his head, one sole reason for his existence.

_I'm coming for you, Snow. I will find you._

He didn't see the forests or the roads or the lakes he passed by, his mind was in a daze, a terrified jumbled mess of thoughts he couldn't sort out. Her face was clear in his mind though, like a light through all the dark. He would find her, he knew that. But when? And where? How much farther would he have to ride?

And then he was there, in forest with green everywhere, on the ground, on the rocks, even on the trees themselves, but he didn't bother himself enough to look. The horse slowed down beneath him, as he saw the gather of dwarves standing around something.

She was here. It was all that he could think. She was there. After all that they had passed, they would finally be together again. And this time, he wouldn't be leaving her. This time, he would take her in his arms and never let go.

The second his horse stopped he jumped off, and arrived in front of the tiny men. At the noise, they turned around, and looked at him.

"You're too late." One of them said, glancing at a glass coffin behind him.

The whole world stopped. The wind, the sun, even time. It froze in that second, as the meaning sunk in. And he stared. He could only stare at her body inside, what he could see from where he was standing. No. This couldn't be happening. Not her. Anyone but her. Not her. She couldn't be gone. But she was. Snow was gone. His Snow was gone.

He couldn't breathe. No, he didn't want to breathe. He didn't want anything but her. He didn't want anyone but her. There was only one thing Prince Charming knew. She was dead, their future was gone. Her future was gone. Her life was gone. She was dead, and his heart was too as it shattered right in his chest. Not even true love's kiss could do anything now. He was too late. She was dead.

Of all those thoughts and feelings squeezed in the tiniest bit of time, only one sound escaped his lips.

"No… NO!" He took a few quick steps to look down in the glass. It was really her. He knew that as he looked down on her face. Her eyes were closed, lightly, and she was beautiful, she was beautiful in a way only she could be. Death had not taken that away from her. And as he looked upon her, he realised the only thing he could do was say goodbye to everything he had ever loved.

"Open it." He requested, not being able to take his eyes off her.

"I'm sorry. She's gone." One of the dwarves answered, looking at him, he was leaning against the coffin as he spoke.

Charming knew that. He knew she was gone. He knew there was nothing he could do, as he laid a hand against the glass that held his heart, and lowered his head for a moment, doing his best not to give in to the tears he could feel burning in his eyes. He looked up at the dwarf who had spoken, not even trying to hide the despair on his face, or in his voice. He had already lost everything, he needed to say goodbye. One last time. The thought burnt like acid inside of him, consuming everything he was.

"At least let me say goodbye." He asked, looking at them, breathing heavily. Nothing existed but her. No thoughts, no saving. No more Charming. No more James. Not even David was left. She was gone, and every part of him that mattered was gone with her.

The dwarves exchanged a few glances, and then all silently agreed, before removing the lid.

All that Charming could do was force himself to not break down as he looked at her, so peacefully asleep. The same woman who had stolen his mother's ring, had ended up stealing his heart. He wondered how it happened, but he couldn't bring himself to regret it, even as he felt his insides tear themselves apart. She had been his true love, she would always be. No matter how far apart death took her, it wouldn't stop him from loving her, completely and truly. The way he could only love her. But for the first time, he realised he couldn't keep his promise. He couldn't find her now. He was too late.

He put his hands on the side of the casket, and leaned down to kiss her lips, just one last time. He kissed her but for a moment, softly, sweetly, trying to pour out all his love in that kiss and keep the grief for himself. A goodbye kiss to everything that he treasured, everything that he needed, everything that he had been ready to die for.

And then it happened.

A pulse of pure love made its way and engulfed the whole valley, and as he pulled away, she breathed in, her eyes opening wide.

Charming looked at her, between shocked and blissfully relieved, a huge grin spreading on his face as he realised that she was back.

She was alive.

She was alive.

He had found her.

She was alive.

"You." She breathed, looking at him, and smiling, a hand going to his cheek. "You found me."

He ran a hand on her arm, his other stroking her hair, still smiling. "Did you ever doubt I would?"


End file.
